We have already provided some evidence that structural changes related to the degree of malignancy of the tumors occur in keratan sulfate of proteoglycan monomers isolated from human chondrosarcomas. In the work proposed, keratan sulfate will be isolated from human chondrosarcomas of varying degrees of malignancy, and its structure will be elucidated to determine conclusively whether there is a relation between structural variations in keratan sulfate and degree of malignancy in the chondrosarcomas. In addition, the structure and properties of link protein from fetal and mature normal cartilages will be compared, and the structure and properties of link protein from chondrosarcomas, benign cartilage tumors and normal mature human cartilages will be compared.